


in every way you're mine

by azurill



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, poor kat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurill/pseuds/azurill
Summary: Dina gets jealous sometimes.





	in every way you're mine

"Do you mind if I borrow my girlfriend for a minute?"

She turns her head at Dina's voice — conversational to anyone else, confrontational to her — and something clicks in her head. It's hard to say when Dina's serious and when she's not, but she understands, now, why she was so adamant on making small talk as she waited for the song to turn into something they could both dance to, always subtle in her ways.

Kat shrugs with one shoulder, liquid splashing inside the bottle of whiskey she’s drinking from. _Go ahead_. Dina takes her time disentangling Ellie's arms around her waist, shifting her body on her lap, all smiles as she tugs her hand and leads her to a spot in the room where only two other couples are dancing.

Ellie follows after her with the grace of a newly-hatched duckling. "Did you have to say _my_ girlfriend?"

"Aren't you?"

They move to the sound of the music in a familiar, practiced rhythm, and when she looks at Dina, she notices her jaw is tightly clenched — a storm brews in her eyes, if Ellie were to get poetic — as she no longer needs to put up a facade for Kat or anyone else. She looks _upset_. Ellie tells her so.

"I'm not upset," Dina replies then, voice an octave higher. Ellie stills her hands around her waist and waits for the shoe to drop. It always does, if she gives her a few seconds of silence. "I just — do you really think she's not after more? The way she looks at you," she stops suddenly, staring closely at her face for a few seconds before a frown forms between her eyebrows. "Whatever you have to say, don't say it."

Ellie laughs a little, strangely entertained by it all. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, you want to say something. I can hear you thinking about it."

Maybe she's making a mistake when she shakes her head and says, "It's just Kat."

Dina lifts her head from Ellie's shoulder, looks at her as if she just grew a third head. "_Just_ Kat?"

She knows she was never a big fan of her, even before she and Ellie even started dating. Still, it's just _Kat_, the girl she broke up with, what, years ago? "Dina," she whines her name when she makes to pull away from her embrace, her hands gripping Dina's waist just tightly enough for her to stay in place. "Dina. C'mon. You're jealous of little old me?"

"I'm so mad. Not at you, anyway," she mumbles, having given up escaping her arms and resting her head on the crook of Ellie's neck. The hem of her long skirt brushes slightly against Ellie’s calves. "And don't put words in my mouth. I'm not jealous."

"Oh, I'm gonna put more than just my words.” A small smile forms on her mouth and Ellie thinks, _there it is_. Her heart beats something terrible when Dina leans in; the whole room turns silent and colorless in front of her, the center of the room, of her world whenever she makes herself present and even when she doesn't. For all her bravado, her kiss is terribly tame. Bashful, even, with the way she bumps her nose slightly against hers. She tastes of whiskey and sugar, warm and sweet. “You need to work harder than that if you want to make a point."

“Yeah?” Dina mumbles against her lips. She stumbles her way to the nearest wall, takes advantage of Ellie's surprise when her back hits the torn, dull wallpaper to explore her mouth with her tongue, pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth before she lets go. She takes a sharp intake of air before she speaks. “We’re making out until she leaves.”

“That might take a while.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she tangles her fingers in her hair, pulling just slightly enough to press her mouth to hers again. “I’m not in a hurry.”


End file.
